


Fun

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bottom Derek, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Pining, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles didn't stick around. He should've told him last night. He shouldn't have gotten involved with a teenager, he should've waited,  maybe he came on too strong, maybe he prefers someone else, maybe he just wanted to get off and Derek was willing,  maybe he thought he was too easy, maybe he wasn't interested in all his baggage.</p>
<p>It didn't matter, either way Stiles left and he didn't feel the same.<br/>So Derek sat on the floor and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

He looked so peaceful and perfect. His eyelashes fanned out, causing dark shadows to fall across his cheek bones.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't drag Derek down with him. In a few weeks he would be going to college and he just couldn't do that. Derek deserved someone who would be around to love him, someone who could come over at the drop of a hat to snuggle with him. After all the shit in his life he most certainly didn't deserve a long distance relationship with an emotionally challenged spaz in Boston.

He just wished he'd thought about this before falling into Derek's bed.

He couldn't stay and break his heart over breakfast, nor could he wake him up to break his heart, that is of course if Derek feels that way, he didn't say, just looked at him with those hurt, hopeful eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

He probably didn't feel the same so there really was no point in staying, just a bit of fun, better to leave now than awkwardly in the morning. Right it's settled.

Stiles rose slowly, desperately trying not to wake Derek. He just couldn't leave like this so he quickly scribbled a note on the writing pad by the telephone  
'Last night was fun, thanks, Stiles'

He ignored the sinking feeling as he left the loft, waiting till he was home in his own bed before breaking down crying.

****

The warm sunlight shone in through the curtain less windows of the loft, causing Derek to stir.

He reached over to the other side where he knew Stiles was, after wishing for so long, he finally had him, he had what he had been looking for all his life, everything happened so fast last night that he didn't get a chance to tell him, but he would, today over breakfast.

Only Stiles wasn't there and the bed was cold. Derek couldn't hear him pottering around. Maybe he went out for breakfast.

Derek pulled on a pair of boxers and wandered out to kitchen, ignoring the rising panicky feeling. He found Stiles' note.

FUN. Last night was fun. No it wasn't. It was passionate and sensual and meaningful and and ........

It was a lot of things but fun was rather selling it short.

So Stiles didn't stick around. He should've told him last night. He shouldn't have gotten involved with a teenager, he should've waited, maybe he came on too strong, maybe he prefers someone else, maybe he just wanted to get off and Derek was willing, maybe he thought he was too easy, maybe he wasn't interested in all his baggage.

It didn't matter, either way Stiles left and he didn't feel the same.  
So Derek sat on the floor and cried.

* * * *

Derek kept his distance. He avoided him at every turn.

It hurt. It really hurt. He did have feelings for Derek and even though he managed to convince himself that Derek didn't feel the same, he still found himself wishing that Derek would prove him wrong.

But he didn't. Stiles was waiting at the airport for his flight to Boston and there was no sign of Derek.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping Derek would show up and profess his undying love.

But no love was professed and Stiles got on the plane.

****

Derek wanted to go see Stiles do badly, he had to tell him before he got on that plane, that it wasn't fun, that he loved him, that the past few weeks with out him was torture.

But he couldn't, he was throwing up his guts and didn't trust himself to be able to drive to the airport.

He was truly miserable, he's just after getting over a cold and now he had a stomach bug, he could just call him but this kinda thing had to be done face to face.

" Derek, Bro, you home?"

Just what he needed, Cora had come to tear his throat out because he couldn't function like a normal person.

"Dude, what's that smell? Are you banging a pregnant woman? Did you get a girl pregnant? "

Derek pulled his head out of the toilet bowl.

" No, I haven't been seeing anyone, I'm throwing my guts up, could you please leave?"

She waltzed into the bathroom  
"Not on your life, brother, of course you haven't been seeing anyone, you're still hung up on Stiles, why weren't you at the airport? "

Derek gave her the best bitchFace he could muster.

" Oh, yeah , Der, I'm your sister and I love you, you can tell me anything, are you pregnant? "

"I - I don't know, I might be,"

" Is it Stiles'?"

Derek just nodded miserably

" Oh big brother, I'm sure this will end up alright."

***

It didn't. He couldn't tell Stiles one the phone and the boy never came home at the holidays, so he carried on without him.

He told the pack he was pregnant, but nothing else, he didn't trust them not to tell Stiles.

He grew close to the Sheriff, it was nice to have a sane adult to talk to and the man deserved time with his granddaughter even though he didn't kmow that's who she actually was, John also picked the name while helping Derek decide.  
Grace Hale.

****

Stiles was miserable at college. He just couldn't bring himself to go home.

Derek was with some one else, was carrying someone else's child.

He couldn't go home on the holidays and see him happy and smiling with some other guy and their kid.

He didn't wait very long after Stiles had left to find this 'John'   
person.

Scott adored him.

"Derek and John have picked a name"  
"John has officially been invited to pack movie night"  
"Isaac spilled orange juice on John's uniform"

What kinda name was John anyway? The name of a toilet.

* * *

Grace was getting so big, she didn't want to hold his hand anymore as she ran up the path to the Stilinski house.

"Grandpa, grandpa, look what I have"

Everyone knew by now that she was Stiles', she was the spitting image of him, but they all respected Derek's choice not to tell him.

" Oh, baby it's lovely"  
He admired the picture his granddaughter drew.

" Why don't you get an ice cream from the fridge"

She ran into the house in search of the frozen treat.

" Stiles is coming home, next month, I thought I'd warn you"

Derek stood frozen in shock. Stiles was coming back, he was going to see Grace, he was gonna find out, he'll want to be in her life.

Derek wouldn't be able to handle Stiles being an adorable dad.

" Okay, that's ...... oh god John, what am I going to do?! He'll see her and know that I lied to him, and he will get mad and never want me back."

"You don't know that, for a smart kid, he's really dense, he might not notice."

*****

Derek was dating his dad.

His dad was that John, and he was dating Derek.

Derek not only ran to another man's arms and became pregnant, but with Stiles' dad.

Derek had given birth to Stiles little sister. She was the image of him, to be honest, he thought he got his looks from his mother but apparently not.

And they were so good together, Grace adored them, they had such a good dynamic, it wasn't fair, Stiles wanted that dynamic, Stiles wanted that girl to be his, Stiles wanted Derek.

Oh god he was jealous of his dad's boyfriend.

Derek was still avoiding him, things were awkward and uncomfortable between them and it was leaking into his relationship with his dad.

The worst part was they thought he didn't know. He heard them arguing about it.

' "Derek you have to tell him"  
"John, please he's your son, he'll take this better from you"  
"Derek, I can't believe I have to say this, but I wasn't the one who slept with him, therefore I'm not the one who spills the beans" '

Also his dad knew he slept with Derek.

***

" Stiles, I need to talk to you"

Derek sat beside Stiles on John's couch.

" A - about Grace"  
"I know all about Grace, she's four, human and likes to draw"  
"A - about her parentage:  
"I know, it's cool dude"  
" You're alright with it?"  
"Totally, but why does she call Dad, Grandpa?"  
" Would you prefer grandad or something else?"

Stiles gave him a funny look,   
"Well it's just a bit weird, I mean he is her dad"  
"No he isn't, you are"

Stiles heart stopped  
"S-she's, my daughter!'"  
"Yes, you said you knew!"  
"I thought dad was her dad!"  
"Why would you think that?!"  
"Because you're dating !"

Derek jerked in shock, confusion coloured his face.

" No we're not, why would you think that?"  
"Scott told me about how you and 'John ' were discussing baby names, and how he was officially invited to pack   
Night,when he told me you were pregnant and then all of a sudden this 'John' pops up. In my defence, I'm not used to Scott calling my dad 'John'."

Derek shook his head, of all the scenarios in his head about telling Stiles, this one never occurred to him.

" I figured he would want to be part if his grandchild ' s life, so I told him and he was a great help and free babysitter, that's all, we're just friends"

" So you didn't think I'd want to be part of her life? I could've been a great help, or free babysitter, why didn't you tell me,"

" Because, I couldn't do it over the phone and you never came back from college so I never got the chance"

Stiles laughed bitterly  
"I didn't come home because I thought you had a new boyfriend with baby on the way and couldn't handle seeing you that happy with someone else "

"Well I'm not, I have Grace and she is more than I thought I'd ever get after our night of fun."

Stiles had never heard the word 'fun' laced with such venom.

" Yes, I know it was a dick move, I shouldn't have left like that but I couldn't leave you in a four year long distance relationship, I was planning on telling you but you avoided me and when you didn't show up at the airport I got the message loud and clear."

Derek's eyes filled with tears,  
"I didn't show because I had my stuck down a toilet, I avoided you because seeing you broke my heart at having you then losing you"

" Daddy why are you crying? "

Grace stood in the doorway, watching her fathers argue.

Derek wiped his tears  
"It's alright, baby I'm fine now"

Grace looked at Stiles warily, he didn't like her, in his eyes she was the incarnation of betrayal from Derek and his dad, and she knew of his dislike, she certainly was intuitive, but now she was his betrayal and stupidity incarnate.

"Did he upset you, Daddy?  
She gave him the daggers, he just wanted to hug her tight and apologise for being the dead beat dad he promised his mom he'd never be.

"No, baby, I'm fine, where's grandpa?"

" He's getting ready for work,"  
" Then we better head munchkin "

He stood and told his daughter to gather her stuff.

He turned to Stiles and kissed him,   
"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do that one last time, we'll tell her tomorrow. "

And he walked out the door. Stiles got a cold, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, he let him leave and didn't try and stop him.

John stood in the doorway

" Stiles, if you have any feelings for that man, whatsoever, you go out that door and tell him that."

Stiles shot off the couch and out to where Derek was buckling Grace into her seat.

He wrapped himself around Derek.   
" I'm sorry for leaving you that night, I'm sorry for not being around for Grace's formative years, I'm sorry for hurting you but I promise I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I avoided you, I just- just want to rewind, pretend that I didn't leave that night but we had breakfast in bed."

Derek couldn't, he wanted to so badly but he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair on Grace to make things awkward between her parents if it this didn't work out. And he was afraid that Stiles would leave again.

" I can't, I'm sorry, Grace is my top priority and I can't risk the impact on her if this doesn't work out"

" She's my top priority too, Derek, please just give me a chance"

He gritted his teeth.

" She isn't your top priority, you hate her, you've known she was yours for all of twenty minutes, you didn't reorganise your life to accommodate her and I gave you a chance; remember you said it was fun."

Stiles shook with anger  
"You didn't give me the chance to reorganise my life, what did you think was gonna happen if you told me,?"

Derek looked at his shoes  
"You wouldn't want her, you wouldn't want me, I couldn't ask you to give up going to college when I could handle things without you."

Stiles grabbed his hands  
"I do want her and I do want you, Derek please,"

"I have no problem with you being part of her life, or even mine but a relationship is not on the table right now."

Stiles looked at him imploringly.  
" Derek, please, I will do anything"

" I c - can't Stiles, I'm sorry"

"B-but you kissed me"

Stiles all but cried.

"Stiles, please, I can't do this, just drop it, please"

" Okay, just promise me, you'll consider it"

Derek didn't say anything as he climbed into the car.

Fade to Black

Derek had a date, with a great guy, who didn't care he had a kid and Stiles was looking after Grace.

" I don't care what Daddy says, YOU'RE NOT MY DADA!!!

It wasn't going well.

"You still have to eat your dinner, Grace"  
"I don't like it"  
"You don't like pizza?"  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU"

Stiles didn't get it, she was usually an angel, more than once he's marveled at her good behaviour and their relationship was improving, she called him Dada now without prompting.

" I want my daddy"  
"Your daddy's busy tonight"  
"I want Auntie Cora"  
"She's in Canada on holidays"  
"I want Grandpa"  
"So do I, kid, so do I"

He scrubbed a hand over his face.  
" Listen, Grace, you don't want me here, I get that, but why?"  
" You hurt my daddy, you're the reason he's gone out with that man"  
"What?!"  
" I heard him say it to Grandpa"

Stiles flopped down onto the couch  
" Will you please just eat your slice of pizza, I'll let you call Daddy before bed"

Her bottom lip wobbled and she burst into tears. Stiles rushed to her side and hugged her, she nuzzled into his shoulder

"It's not working"  
" What is not working? "  
" Auntie Erica and Lydia ' s plan"  
"What plan?"  
"The plan to make you and Daddy love each other and then Daddy won't be sad anymore "  
" And what was the details of the plan?"  
"I be bad, you call Daddy, Daddy comes home, you bond, ta - da! !"

She finished with Jazz hands, she definitely was his kid.

He sat down and set her on his knee.  
"Sweetie, you know that Daddy and I love you so very much, and Daddy and I do love each other but not in that way, you have to let us figure things out by ourselves, and who knows, maybe Daddy will fall in love with this guy and be happy"  
"Auntie Erica picked the guy specifically so Daddy would hate him, he'll only be happy with you"

He sighed, they just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"He might surprise us."  
"I hope he doesn't, I like you, I want him to love you"  
" I love you, chickpea"  
"I love you too, Dada, I'll eat my pizza now"

After Grace was tucked in bed Stiles sat and processed the information; Erica, Lydia, and his five year old daughter thought that Derek wouldn't be happy without him, and made a plan to make it happen.

He wasn't sure what he should mad about the most; The girls messing with his life, messing with Derek's life, or using his daughter in their plot.

Derek came home while he was musing.

" How was it?"  
"Awful, complete and utter moron, how was she?"  
"A menace, apparently Lydia and Erica persuaded her to try and parent- trap us"  
"What? !"  
"Yep, she said you told Dad that you went on this date because of me, and got it into her head that you wouldn't be happy unless we had a relationship"  
"She's way to perceptive for a five year old"  
" So where does that leave us? This is solely your decision"

Derek looked at his clasped hands.  
"I can't do this if it'll end in tears"  
" What you mean is ' if you leave again', Derek, I will forever regret what I did, I'll never leave you guys again, ever, I swear on my life, if I leave, which I won't, you have full permission to kill me"

" Okay, but only on probation"  
"Probation? "  
"We keep it quiet untill we're sure that it's gonna work, we're both different people than we were five years ago"  
"And it will stop Erica and Lydia thinking their plan worked"

Derek cupped his jaw softly and inched forward to kiss him.

It was soft, and chaste and over way too quickly as they were interrupted by a small cheer from the corner.

" I knew it would work, I knew it, now you can get married and I can have some brother and sisters"

Derek laughed and pulled her into his lap.  
" So, Dada tells me you were scheming"  
"It was for your own good, now you're happy"  
"Yes I am"

He smiled over at Stiles.

Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
